Modèle:Infobox/doc
Méta-modèle utilisé pour construire les modèles d'infobox. Les infoboxes sont des tableaux de format fixe conçus pour être ajoutés dans le coin supérieur droit des articles, afin de représenter de façon consistante un sommaire du sujet de l'article. Ce modèle peut supporter jusqu'à 44 lignes et autant de groupes, ainsi que jusqu'à 4 colonnes. Chaque ligne peut posséder un nombre variable de colonnes et de groupes pouvant être rendus "collapsible" (déroulants). Des conditions spécifiques peuvent être renseignées pour chaque ligne. De plus, le modèle supporte jusqu'à 5 images dans la zone principale de l'image et calcule de façon dynamique la largeur/hauteur appropriée pour chacune d'elle. Utilisation } |title = } |subtitle = } |supertitle =example |supertitle link =examples |icon = } |main image1 = } |main image1 size = } |main image desc = } |footer = } |group1 = } |label1-1 = } |content1-2 = } }} Most of the parameters should usually be passed down from the "end" infoboxes (i.e. the ones directly used in articles). General explanations * A given row can contain either a group, an image or content and label cells; these 3 options are mutually exclusive. For example, if you specify group1, image1 and label1-1, only group1 will be shown. Order of priority: group > image > label > content. * The layout for each row is generated automatically based on which cells are specified in the row itself and in the group it belongs to. It is possible to have rows with different column counts within the same group; the cells in the row with less columns will then span multiple columns, depending on exactly which columns are used in this row. For example, if one row in a given group has 4 columns and another has only 2, the layout of the second row will vary depending on which columns are used: ** If the first and the last cell are used, the first cell (of the second row) will span columns 1, 2 and 3 (of the first row). ** If the first and the second cell were used, the second cell will span columns 2, 3 and 4. ** If the first and the third cell were used, the first cell will span columns 1 and 2 while the second cell will span columns 3 and 4. Parameters Terms used in the parameter descriptions: * |example = value Defined and not empty: A parameter is "defined and not empty" if it has been set to any value. In the example on the right, the parameter example is defined and not empty. * |example = Defined and empty: A parameter is "defined and empty" if it is present on the page but has been set to no value. In the example on the right, the parameter example is defined and empty. * Undefined: A parameter is "undefined" if it is not present on the page. In the example on the right, the parameter example is undefined. * |example = @word Magic word: Magic words are terms which - when set as a parameter value - have a special effect. They are usually prefixed with an "@" in order to differentiate them from normal parameter values. In the example on the right, the parameter example is set to the magic word "@word". . Multiple abbreviations can be specified if separated by comma (,). These are used to create dynamic links for supertitle. For usage details, please see supertitle link below. }} #.jpg|desc= The file name (without "File:") which is suggested when uploading an image via the "upload image" button in the corresponding cell. It is recommended to make this depend on . }} .jpg|desc= The file name (without "File:") which is suggested when uploading an image via the "upload image" button in the main image area. It is recommended to make this depend on . }} ). }} . This is useful if an infobox template is used for multiple games and you want it to link to the correct overview pages depending on which game it is used for. For example, setting supertitle to "weapon" and supertitle link to "weapons", you can then let the editor in the respective article specify the games parameter and it will link to the correct overview page (e.g. "Fallout 3 weapons" if the editor enters "FO3"). }} |desc= Main title/"headline" of the infobox. By default, the name of the current page without any disambiguation suffixes (i.e. terms in brackets at the end) is used. }} Style parameters All style options should be used sparingly as they can lead to visual inconsistencies. Some examples of useful styles: * Changing background color: background-color: #123456; (accepts HTML color names or RGB hex triplets) * Changing (horizontal) text-alignment: text-align: center; (accepts "center", "justify", "left", "right") * Changing vertical text-alignment: vertical-align: middle; (accepts "bottom", "middle", "top") Examples Simple Infobox with groups Infobox with multiple columns Infobox with collapsible groups Infobox with collapsible and non-collapsible groups Infobox with multiple main images Infobox with all main images in one row Copy/paste } |title = } |subtitle = } |supertitle = |supertitle link = |icon = } |icon offset = } |main image1 = } |main image1 size = } |main image2 = } |main image2 size = } |main image3 = } |main image3 size = } |main image4 = } |main image4 size = } |main image5 = } |main image5 size = } |main image desc = } |footer = } |group1 = |label1-1 = |content1-2 = |group3 = |label3-1 = |content3-2 = |group5 = |label5-1 = |content5-2 = |group7 = |label7-1 = |content7-2 = |group9 = |label9-1 = |content9-2 = |group11 = |label11-1 = |content11-2 = |group13 = |label13-1 = |content13-2 = |group15 = |label15-1 = |content15-2 = |group17 = |label17-1 = |content17-2 = |group19 = |label19-1 = |content19-2 = |group21 = |label21-1 = |content21-2 = |group23 = |label23-1 = |content23-2 = |group25 = |label25-1 = |content25-2 = |group27 = |label27-1 = |content27-2 = |group29 = |label29-1 = |content29-2 = |group31 = |label31-1 = |content31-2 = |group33 = |label33-1 = |content33-2 = |group35 = |label35-1 = |content35-2 = |group37 = |label37-1 = |content37-2 = |group39 = |label39-1 = |content39-2 = |group41 = |label41-1 = |content41-2 = |group43 = |label43-1 = |content43-2 = }} Technical * This template is fairly complicated. Editing it requires a good understanding of parser functions and wiki syntax. * Standardized documentation for templates based on this one: ** ja:Template:Infobox